


So What? [Vid]

by CherryIce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny Lafitte Lives, Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fix-It, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: A dispatch from the universe two down and three to the right of Apocalypse World, where better choices were made.





	So What? [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at FanWorksCon 2019's Sparkle Motion.

[Download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/lrlqq17l5eqty6i/SoWhat.zip/file) | [YouTube](https://youtu.be/z0AIp5C4Gos) | [Tumblr](https://cherryberrynice.tumblr.com/post/187176341867/so-what-supernatural-deanbenny)

**Pink - So What?**  
Na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na, na na na na na na

I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na na na na na na na, I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na na na, I wanna start a fight

So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm all right, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Uh, check my flow, uh

The waiter just took my table  
And gave to Jessica Simp- (shit!)  
I guess I'll go sit with tomboy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
What if this song's on the radio  
Then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

Na na na na na na na, he's gonna start a fight  
Na na na na na na na, we're all gonna get in a fight!

So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm all right, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all  
But that's not fair  
I gave you love  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall

So, so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm all right, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool

So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

No, no,  
No, no  
I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm all right, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So, so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight


End file.
